No Going Back
No Going Back 'is the Season 2 finale of Lab Rats. It is the 26th episode in Season 2, and the 46th episode of the entire series. It aired on January 13, 2014. Plot It is the end of the last day of school and the Lab Rats are walking down the stairs. Principal Perry and her lunch lady friends are at the door, scanning everybody with metal detectors before they leave, because someone has been stealing laptops from the computer lab, and Perry wants to catch the perp. The Lab Rats freak out because the metal detectors would go off when they got to their necks, (because of their chips) and they do go off once they reach Chase's neck. Everyone has gone home and they are the only ones left on campus, besides Perry. Perry has her airport security friend bring an x-ray machine so she can find out what they're hiding. Freaked out again, they distract Perry and Adam uses his bionic energy blast to destroy the machine. While destroying the machine, it also destroys the electrical box and causes a broken wire to dangle and spark. It is just about to shock Perry when Bree uses her bionics to save her just in time, which Perry sees, also seeing Adam and Chase using them too. Horrified, she runs away and hides and they have to expose their bionic secret and she threatens to call the authorities. Meanwhile, Leo comes home early, sick. Tasha walks up to Donald and tells him that his credit card was maxed out when she tried to buy food. Donald, confused, figures out that he's been hacked, while Eddie blames Tasha. Since Donald's cyber desk was deactivated, all his labs and employees at his company were hacked, and his company was completely taken from his control, he tries to call his friend at the FBI to find the hacker. When the FBI agent shows up, the Lab Rats think he's coming for them and run away, leaving a farewell video for Davenport. After he leaves, Perry appears and tells Donald that she knows the kids are bionic. She says they will have to pay her to keep her mouth shut. Just then, the president of First InterNational Bank comes and says that his accounts were liquidated, his house is no longer his, and that he's now broke. When they find out the Lab Rats are gone, he gets depressed from the shock of it. In the lab, Leo suggests that maybe it was Douglas Davenport that hacked him, but Donald says that's impossible because they froze him in an ice block and locked him up. They look at the security footage but the ice block is broken and there is no one inside. They rewind the footage and find out that a mysterious bionic masked man had broken into the facility, took down two trained guards, destroyed the ice, and picked Douglas up and carried him out of there. Douglas appears on the monitors and says he will get the Lab Rats, and Donald threatens him, saying that it will be the last thing that he'll do. Donald then says he will find them first, when he is challenged by Douglas but Douglas pulls out a detonator and blows up the lab. Donald and Leo escape to the elevator just in time. The elevator is dead and they are trapped. When Leo reminds Donald of how he has lost everything, the lab, his money, etc. Donald breaks into tears. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Will Forte as the voice of Eddy Guest Cast *Ben Cornish as FBI agent *Jeff Douchette as Bank Rep *Graham Shiels as The Masked Man bacc.JPG|Suspicious|linktext=Principal Perry is wondering what the Lab Rats are up to. NoGoingBack.jpeg|No Going Back|linktext=Adam, Bree, and Chase decide to run away to protect their family. ThereIsNoGoingBack.jpeg|Goodbye|linktext=The Lab Rats are saying goodbye and that they are sorry to their family. Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 1.png|The Masked Man|link=Victor Krane|linktext=The man in the mask is using bionics to free Douglas. Trivia *This is the finale of Season 2. *In this episode, the Lab Rats' secret is exposed to Principal Perry. *In this episode, Adam's hidden ability, Bionic Energy Blast, makes a second appearance. The first appearance was in Bionic Showdown. *This episode ends with a cliffhanger. *Douglas has returned. *It is revealed that there is a masked man who is bionic and works for Douglas. *Donald has a friend in the FBI. Leo thought this was cool until he found out that they are yoga buddies. *This might be the last appearance of Eddy, because the lab blew up, and the Davenports lost their home. Memorable Quotes Leo: I live here. I'm the one you didn't cobble together in your basement.}} Leo: I live here. I'm the one you didn't cobble together in your basement.}} Gallery References *[1] Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes